Mewl For Your Life!
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Mungkin ini jadinya kalau kita mengerti bahasa kucing... LOL. Sayang Gilbert punya fobia terhadap hewan manis nan imut yang satu ini. Entry for FFC Dialog Para NHC. Alternate Fact, gaje and abal warning. RnR?


Saya kembali dengan fic terbaru saya, padahal udah mulai musim ulangan... Whatever lah, anggap saja ini sebagai refreshing (padahal jarang banget belajar).

Saat membaca challenge NHC di Infantrum langsung terbersit ide ini, jadi sebelum ide itu terbang dibawa waktu, langsung saya kerjakan dan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari enam jam. Haa, indahnya hari Minggu =w=

Oke, kebanyakan bacot ini. Satu catatan: this is kinda AU (but I prefer calling it AF), if you're careful enough to notice it.

Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**_Entry for [FFC] Dialog Para NHC on Infantrum_**

Humor/Family, K

**Warning:** Alternate Fact, possibly gaje and abal, non-human character use

**MEWL FOR YOUR LIFE!**

* * *

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu," kata Snowdrop tajam.

"Hei, yang benar saja?" protes Dinah. "Itu salahmu, melompat tiba-tiba begitu!"

Di dekat mereka, terbaring sesosok tubuh, anak kecil dengan rambut hitam layaknya burung gagak. Kalau hanya terbaring biasa, mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan ribut begini... Masalahnya, anak tersebut tadi terbaring di lantai dengan sedikit busa di mulutnya. Ya, seperti orang epilepsi. Hanya saja yang membuatnya berbusa begitu bukan penyakit epilepsi, melainkan _kucing_.

Ya, anak kecil yang lucu itu fobia kucing.

Dan Dinah serta Snowdrop, adalah _kucing_.

"Hei Dinah, kau pikir siapa yang mengajakku kejar-kejaran, eh? Anak itu cuma tidak beruntung karena lewat tepat saat aku melompat...!" tukas Snowdrop.

"Snowdrop, kapan kau mau belajar untuk mengakui kesalahanmu? Aku tidak menyuruhmu melompat, tahu!"

"Tapi kau memanjat sampai ke atas bufet, tentu saja aku juga harus melompat untuk bisa mengejarmu! Tetap saja kau salah."

"Tidak! Kau bisa saja mengejar lewat bawah," Dinah mulai merasa kesal atas kelakuan teman sejawatnya ini. Ekornya mengibas-ibas tak sabar.

"Mana ada kucing yang bisa berpikir sejauh itu, Dinah! Kita kan mengejar berdasarkan insting, ke mana yang dikejar lari, ke situlah kita juga lari!"

Demikianlah pertengkaran itu berlanjut, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa anak kecil di samping mereka telah mengerjapkan mata, mengusap bersih busa dari dagunya, dan perlahan mencoba bangkit.

Oh ya, _poor him,_ karena dia langsung terbelalak melihat dua ekor kucing saling mengeong keras satu sama lain, terlihat sekali kalau mereka sedang berargumentasi dalam bahasa mereka sendiri. Detak jantung anak tersebut langsung naik dua kali lipat, dan sepertinya mulutnya sudah hampir berbusa lagi. Namun untungnya ia segera menguasai diri, dan cepat-cepat berlari menjauh sambil menangis hebat.

Dinah dan Snowdrop, terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah anak itu, saling bertukar pandang.

"Hei, memangnya kita ini menakutkan ya?"

"Jangan ngawur, tentu saja tidak. Buktinya nona Eida sangat sayang pada kita," sanggah Snowdrop.

"Lalu kenapa dia seperti melihat hantu tiap kali melihat kita?"

Snowdrop mengedikkan bahu. "Menurut tuan Oz, anak itu punya fobia terhadap kucing."

"Fobia itu apa?"

"Mana kutahu...," kucing dengan bulu putih bersih itu melenggang pergi dengan anggun. "Ayo kita cari nona Eida," ajaknya tanpa menoleh. Dinah, teman sejawatnya, mengikuti segera, dengan gerakan yang tak kalah anggun.

~=O=~

Eida dan Oz sedang berada di taman, di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Seperti biasa Eida berada dalam pelukan kakaknya yang tengah membacakan sebuah buku cerita bergambar untuk adiknya. Mereka berdua mendongak saat seseorang berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, Gil, kau lama sekali!" sapa Oz ramah.

"M—maaf, Tuan Muda, saya tadi... err, ada kecelakaan," jawab Gilbert, anak berambut hitam tadi, malu-malu. Yah, tentu saja dia malu, tuannya ini akan menertawainya sampai sakit perut kalau tahu dia benar-benar pingsan _hanya_ karena seekor kucing mendarat di atas mukanya.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Eida penuh perhatian, dengan suaranya yang lembut dan manis. "Kecelakaan apa maksudmu, Gil?"

"Eh, itu... yah...," Gilbert memainkan jemarinya. Ia tidak ingin berbohong tapi ia juga tidak mau ditertawakan. Ah, ternyata hati nuraninya menang setelah pergumulan hebat di dalam kepalanya. "Tadi... kucing..."

"Kucing? Dinah dan Snowdrop?"

"Iya, kucing, eh... Maksud saya, Snowdrop, melompat dan, eh..."

"Dan kau ketakutan sampai pingsan?" sambung Oz, tepat sasaran, dan tanpa ampun.

Wajah si anak berambut hitam langsung merah padam. Tuannya ini benar-benar cerdas, demi Tuhan! "Eh, i—iya...," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Oz dan Eida.

Gadis kecil berambut emas tersebut langsung memekik kaget. "Gilbert! Gil, kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?" ia mendekat dan menarik-narik ujung baju Gilbert. "Dinah dan Snowdrop nakal! Akan kuhukum mereka nanti, Gilbert!"

"Nona Eida, tidak perlu begitu," kata Gilbert, berbesar hati. "Namanya juga kucing, pasti suka berlari dan melompat kan? Saya tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Yeah, padahal sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin mati saja mengingat gejala epilepsi yang timbul tadi.

"Hei Gil, kau harus belajar untuk bersahabat dengan kucing," goda Oz. "Mereka itu imut, tahu."

Tak ayal Gilbert bergidik juga. "T—tidak, terima kasih, Tuan Oz!"

"Oh, ayolah Gil~ Sedikit saja~ Masa kau mau mengecewakan tuanmu ini?" desak Oz manis, ia tahu benar bahwa pelayannya yang satu ini tidak bisa menolak kalau ia sudah bersikap seperti itu.

Benar saja, pandangan mata Gil yang awalnya keras, perlahan melemah dan mulai diliputi keraguan. Aha, dia mulai berpikir untuk menyenangkan Oz! "K—kurasa... saya bisa mencoba... Sedikit."

Oz menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Bagus! Dinah, Snowdrop, ayo sini!"

Dan, _MIAW!_ Dua ekor kucing melompat bersamaan ke arah Gilbert dari belakang. Anak malang, ia langsung menjerit-jerit ketakutan, dan air matanya mulai menderas. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kedua kucing yang tampaknya suka dengan rambutnya itu, tapi jarinya malah digigit oleh Snowdrop.

"Snowdrop! Jangan!" seru Eida panik sementara kakaknya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Dinah, yang belum apa-apa sudah rindu dengan majikan kecilnya, langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Eida. Kucing manis itu mendengkur senang saat Eida menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak lama Snowdrop pun menyusul, sehingga Gilbert terbebas dari serangan kucing di kepalanya.

Eida menurunkan kedua kucing tersebut, dan berkata tegas pada mereka. "Snowdrop, Dinah, nakal! Kalian tidak boleh mengagetkan Gilbert seperti itu!"

Ucapannya disambut oleh rentetan meongan dari kedua kucing.

"Miaaaw, miaw miaw miaw!"

"Meong! Meong meong, meooooong! Meong meong."

"MIAW!"

"MEONG!"

Oke, mari kita terjemahkan dalam bahasa manusia, karena author sendiri tidak tahu apa perkataan mereka.

"Tapi nona Eida, tuan Oz yang menyuruh, lagipula Snowdrop yang menggigit Gilbert!" protes Dinah.

"Tidak! Iya sih, aku tadi menggigitnya, tapi dia menyakitiku duluan! Dan Dinah yang mengajakku melompat tadi." Snowdrop menunjuk Dinah dengan cakarnya.

"BUKAN!"

"IYA, KAMU YANG SALAH!"

Intinya, kedua kucing yang biasanya akur itu saling berdebat dan bertengkar. Eida kebingungan, karena ia pun sama seperti author, tidak mengerti bahasa hewan. Ia mati-matian berusaha melerai kedua kucing yang sudah mulai saling cakar. "Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Oz, entah bagaimana bisa mengerti sedikit apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Dinah dan Snowdrop. Makanya ia langsung membantu adiknya melerai, dan berkata, "Hei, sudahlah, Dinah dan Snowdrop. Jangan saling menyalahkan. Pilihannya adalah tidak ada yang salah, atau kalian berdua yang salah. Karena fobia Gilbert itu bukan salah kalian, tapi kalian pun salah karena berlarian dalam mansion sampai menakut-nakuti Gilbert."

Dinah dan Snowdrop berhenti mencakar dan duduk diam, kepala sedikit tertunduk. Mereka berdua menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Oz, tapi ego mereka juga terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

"Hei, jangan berjauhan begitu... Ayo, bersalaman. Nanti Eida sedih lho, kalau kalian terus-terusan bertengkar," lanjut Oz.

Akhirnya, Dinah dan Snowdrop saling melirik satu sama lain, bertukar pandangan. Dengan satu desahan pelan, mereka berdua berdiri, saling mendekat, sampai akhirnya saling menggesekkan kepala mereka lembut. Sebagai ganti jabat tangan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan lebih baik," kata Oz puas.

"Dinah, Snowdrop, kalian memang yang terbaik!" kata Eida senang, merangkul keduanya.

"Meooong, meong..."

"Miaw, miaw!"

Eh? Mari kita terjemahkan yang barusan tadi!

"Aku minta maaf, Dinah..."

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah.

Nah, berarti kericuhan hari itu bisa berakhir tenang...

...

...

..

.

Kecuali, fakta bahwa Gilbert harus terbaring lemah di tempat tidur selama dua hari berikutnya, dengan tubuh meriang dan panas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Kasihan Gilbert... Rasanya jadi seperti bashing ini. Habis fobianya itu lucu sih, saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanart buatan teman saya, ini kalau mau liat: .com/photo_?view=all&oid=111414305569306#!pid=268129&fbid=1143212276175&op=1&o=all&view=all&subj=111414305569306&aid=-1&oid=111414305569306&id=1703527523 (facebook). Untuk Sasha, maaf saya comot gambar sembarangan xD

Dan teman-teman semua, hikmah kisah ini cukup jelas bukan? **Janganlah saling menyalahkan orang lain. Rendahkan ego, dan akui kesalahanmu sendiri, maka semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Jangan segan minta maaf.** :)

So, ada yang mengerti maksud saya mengapa saya bilang ada Alternate Fact di sini? :D Kalau anda benar-benar pencinta PH anda akan mengerti.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review :3


End file.
